


Magie

by Simys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BMAF OFC, Character Death, F/M, Ginny and Harrys wife are BFF's, Harry Dies, Harry's wife DIES, Harrys Daughter, Harrys Wife, Love Story, NOT GINNY, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simys/pseuds/Simys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take one strong willed Muggle women, one badly hurt Wizard laying in the street, three weeks of fever induced ramblings, and you get a women pushing her way into your life in a manner you never expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magie

A Muggle woman is the focal point of this story she is from Vermont the youngest doughtier of a farmer, who's mother had died just a year ago. she was in England trying to get away for a little wile to escape from her families grief.

Her name is Magie and she met Harry in London when he was badly injured, she found him in the street, she saw him laying in pools of his own blood and took him back to her hostel. she half carried him to her room and patched him up as best she could, first aide and good seance was all that she had but she gave it her all, She nursed him slowly back to health and he was with her for three weeks as she held him through his chills and bathed his fever heated body before he was well enough to reluctantly begin to leave.

Magie proved far to stubborn even for him though, and with much protest he took her with him, His people thought he had gone crazy in his fever or had been bewitched to bring her back to home base, and as he tried to prove that he had acted in the best possible manner Magie took complete control.

As the men and women of number 12 looked on in horror she swept in and carved a place for herself despite all who fought against it, to say that it all went smoothly would be a lie Molly for one was in a rage for a weeks, after she came into there lives going so far as to get into staring contests with her almost every hour about everything from how one cleaned a counter, to whether or not she slept in Harry's room with him or not.

Molly just couldn't get past the fact that this outsider! this little girl! was undermining her at every turn, and taking over. not mentioning that the hussy was going after one of her own, Harry may not have been her son, but she thought him as good as and couldn't accept that not only was the hussy sleeping in his room every night, she was making no effort to conceal jut what it was she was doing in there when not sleeping.

Now as it turned out Ginny was in complete support even going so far as to sit next to her at diner under her mothers heated gaze.  
most everybody else just tried to stay out of there way as best they could and if they happened into the wrong room at the wrong time backed out as quickly and quietly as possible with out drawing attention to themselves.

It continued on in this way for three weeks before a common ground could be reached, it was after a skirmish in Diagon ally between the death eaters and those who apposed them, Harry was hurt is the fighting and both women get the chance to say everything they ever wanted to and more, the yelling it is sad could be herd all the way to the moor, fallowed by crying and hugs and a general truce was called.

By the time Harry was healed enough that both his mother hens would let him up they where the best of friends, with secret smiles and little gestures that went right over his head, Quit literally.

For eight months things went on much as they had, later the war was over and Harry was dead, there was little any one could do to console her or Molly they were immersed in there mutual grief.

Not two weeks after the end it was late in the night alone in her room that had once been his and had also been theirs, and it was there Magie gave birth to a baby girl, the first of the war babies and the last of the Potters.

Twelve years after that this strong willed stubborn crazy bloody minded Muggle woman who had wormed her way into the harts of many (not the least of witch was Harry himself)  
died of hart failure leaving her doughtier in the hands of her older brother in-law who took her with him to Romania and to the tiny village that her own children would be born in.


End file.
